poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker is the ninth and grand final upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Star Wars and Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Star Wars crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. Plot Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Nightstriker, Selena, Breon, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo, Beauty, Gasser, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Carl Brutananadilewski, Pazu, Sheeta, The Dola Gang, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet, Princess Yuna, Moon Starlight, Princess Sharon, Princess Sunlight, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, R5-K5 (Kratt), BZ-7 (Buzz), Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance "B", The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, The Auto Train and Pony Team "B", Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Duncan, Courtney, Beth, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, Silent B, Staci, Brick, Anne Maria, Belle, Ariel, Princess Jasmine, Jenny Foxworth, Princess Anna, Princess Rapunzel, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Merida, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Sagwa Miao, Sheegwa Miao, Dongwa Miao, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Zephyr Breeze, Princess Ember, Gabby, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Hound, Cross-Hairs, Drift, Hot Rod, and Cogman guest star in this film. *The Chicken Empire, Alter, Samantha and Slate, Hammerhead, Pia, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Class 40, George, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Bulgy, The Spiteful Break Van, S.C. Ruffey, The Horrid Lorries, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, Trixie, Starlight Glimmer, Suri Polomare, Gilda, Lightning Dust, The Diamond Dogs, Tirek, The Storm King, Oliver the Vast, Chris McLean, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Prince Hans, King Candy (Turbo), Dawn Bellwether, and Megatron will work for Kylo Ren in this film. *This film marks it's first appearance of Isinia. *Sunlight will be about three year's old in this film. *This is where The Chicken Empire, Alter, Samantha and Slate, and Hammerhead meet their ends. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series